ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 9
Text “Mama! Mama!” “Dally! Baby was a bottle!” Edward calked, and so she came running in the room whering a nightie. She ass sleeping but the boys were over to babyspit the baby while she was sleeping sleeping. “Oh baby its okay,” she pooed, “I got your bottle right hur”. Edward and Hiei watced as the baby suckled donut. “Hm baby isn’t liking the bottle” said Dally disappearedly, “Looks like I will have to feed breasts.” She pulled her boob out of the nightei and the boys jaws dropped off. “Don’t gawk!” she cried and pushed the door on them so they left… the baby didn’t like the milk bottles because he was a vampire and wanted to drink blood farm Dally’s tits. They were now living in Hagrid’s house science he was dead as a doorsnail but they fixed it up so it looked like a nicer house and didn’t smell of dead so much. They also downloaded a few new rooms so the guys could live in there too. Dally didn’t share a room with anyone (its not approprimate according to Proffessor Macognaggle) but Edward slept with Hiei and Link slept with Saskue (Dally said Hiei wasn’t allowed too share a tomb with Sasuke because they would screw) “I’m gonna go get some cake from the golden shower,” said Edward. They had throwed the golden shower in celebration of the babyand there was lots of leftoars. “okay see you soon,” Dally said as little Shaddow suckled her teet. Edward waked down the hall to the kitshen when a bag glue over his head… everything turned black and he was drafted… “Hey whered Edward go?” Sally asked looking around she put the baby on the floor and ran out to the living room … “THE CAKE ISNT EAT” she shouted and that’s when she saw the note. IT was a random note is read: “WE TOOK SHADOW WEI WILL NO TRETURN HIM UNDER ANY CIRCUSAUCES UNLESS YOU KILL THAT FUCKEN BABY -NO ONE” “This was the wok of fucken Mystique and Dumbledore…” growled Hiei, “They fuckin took Draco now they took Edward… how are they doing this righte under our noses/!” “They are the most powerful wizads, Hiei,” Dally explained, “Listen let me call my mom right now.” She took our her blackberry and speed dialed her. It rang… rang… “Dally… I’m sorry to do this to you,” came a voice it was obveiously a voice mail though, “But you should have known better to tan your genes… you will never have a baby again because your utorus can only hold one egg and you wasted it on this demon baby. It was chosen one and now it will kiss us all… because when demons and vampires mix it produces a hellspawn that is evilest at its core. I am takin away all the boys in your life so you cant make the mistakes sesame again…” “What?” she ased her self and as she turned around… Hiei was gone too… she was all alone.. “LINK?!” she called “SASUKE???” no one answered… she began to fail nervous… “M Y BABY!” she tugged and ran into the room wear she put it on the floor. He was still there shaking his prismacolored hair and biting on some rattlesnakes with his sharp fangs teeth. She plucked him and cuddled him “OH my baby thank God your still here…. Where are my boys??” “Mama,” said the baby, “Azkaban mama!” “What did you just say…?” she aksed serendipity. “Did you say…” “Mama!” he jabbered again, “Haha Mama!” “Oh it must have been in my head…”she thought and went to go lie down… Mystique and Dubledore watched from the orb. Hiei, Draco and Edward were tyed up in stem cells with water around them in big tubes and they were put to sleep with trancuilizers. “That fucken damn baby knows…” umbled Dumbledoor. “He is the Chosen One indeed,” Mystique saught, “Soon he will lead her.. he cant quiet speak yet but when he figures will a way…” Hiei used pound on the door of the tank… “MY BABY” he thought in his head.. .the baby heard him. “I’m coming to save you dada” the baby translated back through transfusion. “Oh Shadow,” Dally said to the baby, “What are you thanking so fuckin hard about?” “Mama” said baby Shadow, “Azkaban mama…” “I need some sheep…” she said and went to bed… Characters Notes Chapter 9